willowdalefandomcom-20200214-history
Rathbone the Red's Tower
The scattered ruins of a tower stand in the desolate plains, as bleak as its surroundings. You wonder what secrets lie beneath the building's remains. Only ruins remain of this tower, which are located in the Lichfields. Flimsy walls stand half-supported, threatening to collapse should anyone try to climb what is left. Statues and frescoes extolling the many virtues and strengths of the late owner Rathbone the Red still adorn the walls and surrounding yard. However, even with the building gone, much remains to be explored: an extensive labyrinth located beneath the tower was apparently constructed by Rathbone in order to hide his possessions, to house his elaborate and self-promoting sarcophagus, and to toy with visitors. This maze, also known as Rathbone's Dungeon of Many Things, contains a series of puzzle rooms, each locked with a symbol. To enter, the appropriate keycard must be possessed; completion of a puzzle will reward the solver with another keycard, as well as a keycard of a different series. The second series of keycards opens the doors to a large central room where Rathbone's custom Deck of Many Things is stored, as well as the key to his sarcophagus. Investigation of the underground rooms suggests that those who use summoning powers here will be strictly limited. A group of Pathfinders attempted to complete the dungeon's trials, and came very close to completing the series of puzzles. They managed to avoid the grasping hands of the Talons room, fight the warrior of the Knight room, see through the treacherous illusion of the Rogue room, convince the giant king to abdicate his spot in the Throne room, give appropriately rediculous replies to the juggling entertainer in the Jester room, avoid eye-contact in the Euryale room, prevent the moonlight from awakening the therianthrope statues in the Moon room, resisted their greed in the Gem room, elude both the minotaur and maze of the Dungeon room, create shade in the Sun room, gain the loyalty of the advisor in the Vizier room, destroy the shadow creature in the blackness of the Void room, avoid the traps of the Fates room and convince the firey elementals that they should just pass the keys out of the Flame room. They also completed the Star room, but actually found that the task itself hadn't been completed; the cards were merely sitting in the center of a barren, white room. The room that ended their streak of victory was the Fool room: upon entry, all of the present Pathfinders save Ru lost their senses to a Feeblemind-like spell. While completing the simple math problem inside awarded her the cards, it did not return the mental faculties of the other Pathfinders. Some prepared extracts found on Rinzler's person were able to partially restore his mind, but not enough for him to focus on preparing more to aid the others. At an impasse, Ru and Wutog decided to take everyone back to Willowdale until Rinzler could recover enough to generate more Restoration extracts to return everyone else's senses. Knowing how close they were to completing the dungeon, the four Pathfinders have every intention of returning as soon as possible. On a second expedition, the Pathfinders passed through the remaining rooms. They captured the orbiting card in the Comet room, balanced their natures in the Balance room, asked politely for the key in the Key room, dodged the club-wielding oaf in the Idiot room, and ran frantically away from the rust monster in the Ruin room. Once they completed the final puzzle, all doors to the central chamber were opened, and they discovered a gilded gaming room. Once inside, they were met with an illusory face of Rathbone himself, who congratulated the adventurers and introduced his deck. Everyone present was allowed to draw a single card from the deck, and anyone who so chooses may return to this room to draw a card themselves. The sarcophagus at the entrance became unsealed once the gaming room was unlocked. Inside was Rathbone's exquisite funerary garb, but no body; it was apparently taken by the Necromancer. At the entrance to the dungeon, there was once a bound, servantile Marid, whose job was apparently to explain the rules of the maze to visitors, to hand out a starting keycard to first-comers, and to tirelessly extoll the greatness of her master Rathbone. Once the Pathfinders had gained access to Rathbone's sarchophagus, they discovered an enhanced Ring of Djinni Calling, which they disenchanted; the freed Marid left immedeately in a jet of water. Portal Within the foyer at the entrance to the dungeon, there is a fully-functional arcane portal. Quests *Rathbone's Full House - Complete Category:Landmarks Category:Lichfields Category:Portal Site